Martin the Master Gardener
A Fairy Tale Part I A Fairy Tale Part II |location = Draynor Village |shop = No |gender = Male |features = Master of Farming |examine = A master at gardening. |map = }} Martin the Master Gardener is a member of the G.A.G organisation and resides in the Draynor Village market by a pig pen owned by them. He is the starting point for two quests: A Fairy Tale Part I and also A Fairy Tale Part II. As the master of Farming, Martin sells the Farming skill cape to players who have reached level 99 in Farming for a price of 99,000 coins. Pickpocketing Martin He can be pick-pocketed for seeds at level 38 Thieving, for 43 experience. If players fail, he will say, Cor blimey, mate! What are ye doing in me pockets?, and they will take a small amount of damage (varies depending on the player's current Hitpoints) and be stunned for 5 seconds. Pickpocketing Martin offers the same seeds regular Master Farmers offer. Sometimes, Martin wanders into the pigpen, and the gate is closed by players. This traps him, and restricts his field of movement, thus making him easier to pickpocket. This also prevents the market guards from entering. Warning: Pickpocketing any character with a "talk to" option will delay progressing on actions that require you to talk to them. Furthermore, stealing from area stalls can invoke the delay also. It is rumoured that the delay is 30 minutes. Fairy Tale quest series During the quest series, players learn that Martin and several other gardeners are part of the Group of Advanced Gardeners. As gardeners, they tend to farming patches, and usually demand payment for their services. During the quests Fairytale I - Growing Pains and Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, Martin features at the start of the quests. In Part 1, he talks about how none of his crops are growing, and requests the player to ask the other farmers why this is the case. After killing Tanglefoot, players will inform Martin that it would be okay to grow his crops. In Part 2, Martin says that he is surprised that the player came to him after they had "apparently" lied to him about how the crops will grow. Thieving rewards Allotment seeds *1-4 Potato seeds (common) *1-3 Onion seeds (common) *1-3 Cabbage seeds (common) *1-2 Tomato seeds *1 Sweetcorn seed *1 Strawberry seed *1 Watermelon seed Flower seeds *1 Marigold seed *1 Rosemary seed *1 Nasturtium seed *1-2 Woad seeds *1 Limpwurt seed Hop seeds *1-4 Barley seeds (fairly common) *1-3 Hammerstone seeds *1-2 Asgarnian seed *1-3 Jute seeds *1-2 Yanillian seeds *1 Krandorian seed *1 Wildblood seed Bush seeds *1 Redberry seed *1 Cadavaberry seed *1 Dwellberry seed *1-2 Jangerberry seeds *1 Whiteberry seed *1 Poison ivy seed Herb seeds *1 Guam seed *1 Marrentill seed *1 Tarromin seed *1 Harralander seed (uncommon) *1 Ranarr seed (rare) *1 Toadflax seed *1 Irit seed *1 Avantoe seed *1 Kwuarm seed (rare) *1 Snapdragon seed (very rare) *1 Cadantine seed *1 Lantadyme seed *1 Dwarf weed seed (rare) *1 Torstol seed (very rare) Special seeds *1 Mushroom spore (uncommon) *1 Cactus seed (uncommon) *1 Belladonna seed See also *Master Farmer Category:Quest NPCs